Legend of Korra: New Threat
by RealKorra
Summary: New Threat (Season Two) is continuation from TNA (Season One) and also the continuation of Season 2 Book: Spirits. it is story about Korra regaining her Connection to her Past Avatars through her younger sister's help. (Comic) Date: 12/08/13 (December 8th 2013)
1. Chapter One: Awakening

Korra wakes up after her battle with Vaatu. she feels strange. she tried to connect with her Past Avatars. here was none. she realizes her connection to Past Avatars were destroyed in process.

Korra begins to cry, said: _"this is my fault.."_ but a voice said, _"no, Korra. it's not your fault. you did what had to be done."_

she looks to her left side and sees Katara.

Korra: _"Katara!"_

Katara: _"it's okay, Korra."_

Korra: _"no, it's not okay! i failed!" "cries"_

Katara: _"oh, shh.. it's okay.. it's okay.." "hugs Korra"_

Katara: _"i'll take you to your father now"_

Korra: _"Okay." "wipes her tears off"_


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

Korra: _"Dad!" "Hugs"_

Tonraq: _"Korra!" "hugs her back"_

Katara: _"Korra.. you should tell him. i'll leave you by. come on, Cassandra"_

Cassandra: _"alright, Katara"_

Katara and Cassandra leave them by for while.

Tonraq: _"tell me what, Korra?"_

Korra: _"D.. Dad.. I.. I'm so scared, Dad. I.. have no connection with Past Avatars.. my connection to them were destroyed."_

Tonraq: _"O.. Ohh.. don't worry. you'll be fine."_

Korra: _"but I'm not Avatar anymore! how can you say that, Dad?!"_

Tonraq: _"Sweetie.. Avatar or not, you're best Daughter in whole world. you mean everything to me and your Mother. I love you baby" "hugs"_

Korra: _"Dad.. I love you too. Thanks Dad.. you're best Dad in the world too." "hugs him back"_

Cassandra: _"sorry to break the reunion, Dad.. but we got trouble coming our way. our only chance to escape is through the Southern Water Tribe City. but the place is packed with angry people. they'll want us alive."_

Korra: _"Cass's right, Dad. we have to try."_

Tonraq: _"alright, let's go. Katara, go see Senna and tell her to pack everything, we're leaving the Southern Water Tribe City. our only hope is Republic City."_

Katara: _"okay, be careful everyone."_

Tonraq and girls leave for Southern Water Tribe City while Katara goes to Tonraq and Senna's house.


	3. Chapter Three: Escape

Angry Southern Water Tribe Villager #1: _"here they are!"_

Angry Southern Water Tribe Villager #2: _"get them!"_

Angry Southern Water Tribe Villager Mob: _"shouting"_

Cassandra: _"huh? here they come. let's get ready to drop them."_

Senna: _"oh my… Tonraq?"_

Tonraq: _"don't worry. we'll handle them."_

Korra: _"okay.."_

as the Mob attacks, the family fight back. after brief heavy battle with the Southern Water Tribe mob, they are exhausted.

Korra calls the battle off.

Korra: _"STOP! okay.. w.. we.. surrender."_

Cassandra: _"what?"_

Tonraq: _"Cassandra.. your sister's right.. we're exhausted and outmatched. I cannot continue protect your mother."_

Senna: _"Cass.. please. it's for our own survival."_

Korra: _"Cass, they're one of us and we are one of them too.. if you stand down they will."_

Cassandra: _"oh.. alright. fine, Korra. "stands down"_

Angry Southern Water Tribe Boy: _"take this!" "throws hardened snowball"_

Cassandra: _"ugh!" "hit in face by a hardened snowball, goes flying into the ground hard and comes to rest laying facedown"_

Korra: _"Sis!" "rushes to her"_

Tonraq: _"Cass!" "rushes to her"_

Senna: _"Screams" "Cassandra!" "rushes to her"_

they check on her, she's showing weak pulse. they become worried.

Senna: _"oh Tonraq! what are we gonna do? we're going to lose Cassandra!" "cuddles to him"_

Tonraq: _"Senna, don't worry. she's tough girl. she'll get through this. I promise you" "hugs her back"_

Korra: _"what's the idea?! we all surrendered and your little friend nearly killed my Sister!? don't you guys get it?! she's the Avatar?! she could have gone into Avatar State and put you guys down!" "panting"_

Tonraq: _"Korra.. calm down." "stands up to reassure Korra"_

Korra calms down and becomes sad while looking down.

Southern Water Tribe Villagers suddenly realized that they were victims too. and told Korra and family to escape now before they were consumed by rage.

Korra and her Family were free and quickly escaped.

as Korra looked back, said: _"thank you guys! we won't forget you guys!"_


	4. Chapter Fourth: Remember the Past -P1

Cassandra comes to, suddenly finds herself in totally new world. Cassandra recognizes this world.

Cassandra: _"t.. this.. is the Spirit World."_

Voice: _"that's right, Cassandra. "footsteps approaching Cassandra alongside her from behind"_

Cassandra looks at her right side, gasps at sight.

Cassandra: _"y.. you're me! are you.. Avatar Cassandra?"_

Avatar Cassandra: _"that's right. the Spirit of Avatar Cassandra, in other words.. I am you."_

Cassandra: _"so it's true. the past.. all my memories.. they belong to Avatar Cassandra and I am.. not myself right?"_

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"unfortunately.. yes. but.. you are still same you.. just quite different."_

Cassandra: _"how so different?"_

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"laughs" and jumps off the cliff into forest as she says, "come on, try to keep up with me."_

Cassandra follows her into the forest.

Cassandra finds her and walks alongside her Avatar counterpart.

Cassandra: _"what's this?"_

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"this is the Great Memory Portal of your past. from here you will remember yourself and your past memories here."_

Cassandra: _"of course! that's reason why I was unable to access the Spirit World because I lost connection within myself."_

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"correct. thus why you were unable to, until that blow you took from young boy that nearly killed you. but were knocked out cold."_

Cassandra: _"uhh…" "wanders around her a bit" said, "so.. it means that my body is at lowest point.. that I am open to the change."_

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"yes.." "gets interrupted by Avatar Anng"_

Avatar Anng: _"sorry ladies.. I had to come."_

Cassandra: _"Anng?! but what are.. ohh ugh! never mind that. you have come to lecture me?"_

Avatar Anng: _"hardly. hah! if I were, I'd love to put you on my lap and smack that booty! "laughs wildly"_

Cassandra and Avatar Cassandra Spirit gets so riled up, with angry face that screams _"what the"_ and so they punched Avatar Anng into Tree nearby.

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"Pervert!"_

Cassandra: _"EWWW!"_

Avatar Anng: _"Owww.. I'm sorry ladies… I'm just playing with you girls."_ _"as he pulls himself up, notices the Tree has mark of his face implanted with cheeky grin"_

Cassandra: _"TELL that to a Tree with that Mark!"_

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"RIGHT!"_

Avatar Anng: _"oh! blah! fine, I won't tell you how to restore the Connection for your sister!" "crosses his arms and looks away"_

 _ **SMACK!**_ sound goes as the Avatar Anng's staff hits him where it really hurts the most.

Avatar Anng: _"ACK! oh.. but I just.. apologized!" "collapses and passes out."_

Cassandra: _"nice shot. "brofists Avatar Cassandra Spirit"_

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"thank you" "brofists back in return"_

Cassandra: _"now with Anng out of the way.. it's time to learn about my past."_

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"yes. good luck."_

so she enters the portal. finds herself in past.

(for some reason, Cassandra has not allowed cameras to follow her into her own past so stuck here)

suddenly, here are flashback from her.

Korra: _"Cassandra! how could you! you slept with Mako!"_

Cassandra: _"honestly, it was't my fault that Mako had to carry me back to his place and put me in his bed.! I was so out of it! please, Sis! you have to trust me! I did't do it with him!"_

Korra: _"then explain why I found you in bed with him all over you!"_

Cassandra: _"umm…. I… have no idea. I don't know that he was doing it. it just.."_

Korra: _"it just what? it just felt nice because you never had a man in your life who could do it to you?!"_

Cassandra: _"gasps" "h.. how could you say that?! I.. I never had a boyfriend before! "cries" "runs away"_

Korra: _"Cassandra!"_


	5. Chapter Five: Remember the Past -P2

Korra: _"Cassandra! this isn't funny! how could you splash me in front of Mako!"_

Cassandra: _"pfft. you were really hot and bothered around Mako, I had to cool you down sis"_

Korra: _"What! no! it's not like that!"_

Cassandra: _"really? how do you feel like when you're around him?"_

Korra: _"um.. look! it's none of your business! you can't just butt in! what we do is personal between me and Mako!"_

Cassandra: _"oh so you mean you guys are.. doing something really hot?" "giggles"_

Korra: _"Blushes" "NO! it's not like THAT! what about your boyfriend Jack?! I heard you were really noisy next door.. care to explain that, hm?"_

Cassandra: _"What?! no no. it's not.. erm..."_

Korra: _"as I thought so... he finally turned you into woman huh?"_

Cassandra: _"Oh! it's none of your business Sis!" "Storms off"_

Korra: _"Cassandra Wait! don't go!"_

to be Continued...


	6. Chapter Six: Remember the Past -P3

Korra: _"Cassandra! wait! listen.. I'm really sorry. I did't mean it. I really need you. you're my sister... our family needs you ever more. please.. come back to us Cassandra."_

Avatar Cassandra: _"the Memories are restored, Avatar Cassandra is back."_

Avatar Cassandra lands on ground next to Korra, goes out of Avatar State.

Cassandra: _"Whoa, I remember everything!"_

Korra transforms into Avatar Cassandra Spirit.

Avatar Cassandra Spirit: _"good to have you back, your sister needs you. here's the portal."_

Cassandra: _"Thanks! I won't forget what you did for me!"_ then she steps into the portal that takes her back home to her family.


	7. Chapter Seven: Avatar Cassandra

the entire sky is lit up by Cassandra's Avatar State beam as Cassandra returns to her family from her Spirit World.

Tonraq: _"Cassandra!"_

Senna: _"Cassandra my baby!"_

Korra: _"Cassandra! you're fine!"_

Cassandra: _"yeah, the best thing is.."_

Korra: _"which is?"_

Tonraq: _"hm?"_

Senna: _"oh?"_

Cassandra: _"I remember everything! you guys and Katara. my memories are back! all it needed was a hit to face ironically."_

Korra: _"aw! good to have you back!"_

Tonraq: _"finally, our daughter is home with us at last!"_

Senna: _"me too! I was so worried that she might not remember at all"_

Korra walks far into cave, sitting down with big heavy sigh over her realization that she might have to teach her sister how to fight like an Avatar.

Cassandra: _"hey! why are you so down?"_

Korra: _"oh.. well, you're Avatar and I'm not. so I have to teach you how to resolve problems and keep things in balance. you should be ready to become the Avatar."_

Cassandra: _"What are you talking about? I'm Avatar, but it doesn't mean I'd have to watch my older sister being unhappy without her Past Avatars. you ARE AVATAR to me, to Mako and everybody."_

Korra: _"Stop it! Mako doesn't love me even if I'm not Avatar. he has me because" "gets interrupted by Cassandra"_

Cassandra: _"KORRA! SHUT UP and LISTEN! Mako loves you so much, avatar or not. he has shown that when Amon took your bending away!"_

Korra: _"h.. how did you know that?"_

Cassandra: _"I know, because I was here when Amon captured me after he grabbed Tenzin's family. he won't let me go because I reminded him of his mother too much._

 _after you defeated him, the non benders found me all tied up and bound in a closet room. they did't know that I was bender, but thankfully they did't._

 _you see, Amon disabled my bending just enough for me to escape from Republic City, got back to the world which I thought was my home. he really did't want to take my bending away completely._

 _and so through the disabling my bending that he was able to discover that I'm the younger sister of Avatar Korra. my older sister."_

Korra: _"shocked look" "N.. No way. he actually captured you?"_

Cassandra: _"yes, he did."_

Korra: _"what happened after he discovered that?"_

Cassandra: _"he was planning to take your bending away and make you watch me do what he wants me to do. in this case, he wanted you to watch me to do something I don't want to do. but I will be forced to do it."_

Korra: _"that jerk.."_

Cassandra: _"I know.. but it never happened."_

to be Continued...


End file.
